


Alien Experiments

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Fingering, For Science!, M/M, Mild Blood, i don't know what to tag this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Professor Membrane still has some exploring of this alien he needs to do, something that his team had glossed over a little too easily before.





	Alien Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a part of my previous story. You don't really need to read it to understand what's going on, the basic rundown is that Dib won and now Zim is at Membrane Labs to be put through whatever experiments.
> 
> Here's the previous one if you wanna read it though:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560100

Zim was nervous, this was a room he hadn’t been in before. As he looked around he noticed that there weren't any cameras in here. Professor Membrane had told him to wait here and Zim wasn’t going to disobey, he really didn’t want to be put through more pain than was necessary. The professor had said that it was a very important experiment today which worried him, usually that meant something really painful. When the door opened Zim’s antenna perked up before they quickly fell, pressing flat against his head. Professor Membrane walked over, standing in front of Zim. 

“Lay down.” Zim did so instantly, he laid down on the table, was this the day he died? He had seen the tray of tools but hadn’t recognized any of them. Zim stilled his shudder as he felt the professor grab the end of his gown, the rubber gloves grazing his skin as the fabric was pulled up over his stomach and chest. Zim shut his eyes, he knew what came next, the scalpel then cutting of skin but that’s not what happened. Professor Membrane set a hand on Zim’s chest, feeling over the smooth skin. This time Zim couldn’t help his shudder, the professor ran his hand down, resting it on Zim’s stomach, pressing slightly into the soft flesh. He felt the alien shudder under him, watched how it’s antenna twitched and Professor Membrane could only wonder what it felt. From what his and his team had discovered was that this creature didn’t seem to have any reproductive organs. So in turn they hadn’t explored it any further, even so it made the professor curious, how could it have none? The species had to reproduce somehow, even if it was through cloning or such most species would still retain the organs. He moved his hand lower, pressing it against Zim’s crotch. He shuddered, letting out a shaky breath, what was the professor doing? Zim opened his eyes, looking up at the scientist, trying to figure out what the man was trying to accomplish. Professor Membrane started to rub, pressing harder, the alien’s legs spread, crying out in a hoarse voice. It  _ was  _ doing something. The alien was reacting. Professor Membrane moved his hand away and for once true shock riveted through him, a sticky, pink translucent substance was connecting his palm and Zim’s crotch. He reached over, grabbing a test tube, he scooped the substance into it before closing the lid. He pressed his hand back against Zim’s crotch and he noticed that the flesh was much softer and squishier in a certain spot, he could also just barely tell that there was a slight pink flush in that same area. Professor Membrane pressed two fingers there and spread, he hadn’t  _ actually  _ expected it to open. Zim was shaking, his eyes were shut tightly, hips shaking slightly as he clutched onto his gown, ripping it with his sharp fingers. With his second hand Professor Membrane was scribbling down his findings. 

  
  


_ “P-please, don’t touch Zim there.”  _ Zim begged, his fingers were digging into his skin at this point. He really didn’t know what was happening, he didn’t know  _ why  _ he was feeling like this. He really didn’t even know what the professor was touching but it felt weird, good but he didn’t like it! Professor Membrane didn’t listen at all, of course he heard Zim talk but he ignored it. There was something much more important he had to examine right now. He prodded his finger into the slit, after a moment he found the entrance, sliding one of his fingers in down to the knuckle easily. Zim cried out loudly, he was sitting up slightly now, grabbing onto Professor Membrane’s arm. His claws digging into the rubber, piercing it easily. The professor couldn’t help his huff, he removed his finger, grabbing Zim’s arms he moved them, letting the little alien clutch onto his arm that wasn’t currently in use. He pushed his finger back inside of Zim, he grunted as he felt Zim’s fingers dig into his arm, he guessed he should have thought of that fact before. He felt around inside of the alien, he’d have to see it’s insides with a camera sometime. As he felt around, he saw something else, something poking from the tip of the creature’s slit. He’d have to update his notes and replace  _ similar to a human female vagina  _ to  _ comparable to a snake.  _ It didn’t take long before the pink, almost prehensile penis was out. The tip curled into itself, leaking that same pink substance. Professor Membrane flinched, the alien’s fingers were digging deep into his arm and he cursed the fact that he had decided to put nerves in the robotic arms.  _ “Stop, please.”  _ Zim begged quietly, tears dripped down his cheeks. He wasn’t really putting up much of a fight other than begging. Professor Membrane, twisted his finger inside of the male, apparently he pressed against something really sensitive because Zim screamed, he threw his head back, ripping apart Professor Membrane’s arm as his back arched. Professor Membrane couldn’t help his loud curse as a piece of his arm was ripped apart, but his attention quickly turned to Zim as he orgasmed. Pink, translucent cum basically poured out of Zim’s slit and cock. The professor quickly grabbed a test tube and scooped up as much as he could, filling the tube to the top. 

  
  


“Don’t destroy my arm this time.” Professor Membrane huffed, he held Zim down this time, his arm pressing against Zim’s chest to keep him in place. He wished this table had staps but this one didn’t. He pressed his free hand against the males crotch, he had a lot to examine but right now that wasn’t on his mind. He was more interested in the alien’s reactions. After feeling the alien twitch and spread his legs, the professor removed his hand, spreading the alien’s slit. He slowly pushed his finger inside, Zim moaned, he grabbed at Professor Membrane’s arm, he tried to not clutch too tightly. Professor Membrane pressed his thumb against the area where Zim’s dick came out. He was bucking his hips, whinings, the professor could already feel Zim’s dick pressing against his thumb, it was trying to come out. He listened to Zim whine and cry out, breathlessly begging in a language Professor Membrane didn’t understand. After a bit he removed his thumb, letting Zim’s cock free, the alien cried out in pleasure. Professor Membrane continued to twist his finger inside of the male, he found that spot again, pressing against it roughly. Zim cried out loudly he moved his hands away from the professor’s arm, grabbing at his gown so he didn’t hurt the much larger man. Zim was trying to hold back from cumming, mainly because he knew that the professor wanted to get a good examination of him. Something deep in him hoped that if he did everything that the man wanted then maybe he’d be let go and be able to leave. Professor Membrane was looking at Zim’s face, watching every way the alien reacted. To Professor Membrane one of the things he really wanted to figure out was if it actually had emotions, or something similar, so far he hasn’t concluded on that. But currently he was interested in how the alien was reacting to sexual pleasure and currently he was acting quite human. Professor Membrane twisted his finger in the right way making Zim scream and cum. Zim’s entire body was shaking, arching, he ended up creating deep rips in his chest as he didn't have anything else to hold onto. The professor removed his finger, he lifted his arm from Zim and grabbed a test tube, scooping up the male’s cum. Once he set the test tube he turned back to Zim, he gave a quiet grumble at seeing the males new wounds. “Damn it. Wait here.” He left to go get the materials to stitch Zim back up. Zim was panting, he didn’t even register the pain in his chest, the only thing he could think about was the pure blinding pleasure he had just been in and the high he was still on. If the rest of the experiments were like this then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thank you drawing I did: https://imgur.com/a/fmJsdqM
> 
> I'm nervous to upload this, (a different nervous than when I usually upload) I've uploaded smut, or whatever you wanna call it, before but for some reason I'm really nervous???
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading! I know it's a mess but people seem to enjoy my writing! :-)


End file.
